Living Dreams
by Fangwebb88
Summary: 6 months ago Buu was defeated and Earth was yet again at peace. Now another tournament is being held and when the Z warriors show up, they encounter old friends and a new face who needs their help....full summary in first chapter.


**Authors note: So my sister told me an idea for a DBZ story and I think it's a pretty good one, so I decided to help write it with her. Hopefully it's original but I can't make any promises…haha**

**It's a little AU but it's only because there is an extra character that plays a major role in it but we will try to keep the Dragonball Z characters in character. If any of them are a little OOC than please let me know in a review and I will make sure to fix it. The last thing I have to say is….enjoy! Reviews will make me update sooner but I am not the kind of writer who forces people to review or say I won't update anymore but reviews do make me happy! ******

**Summary: Goku with the help of the Z warriors and the people of earth, Buu was defeated and peace on Earth was restored. 6 months later, another tournament is being held. When the Z warriors show up, they encounter old friends and a new face who needs their help. What new adventure is in stored for them and what kind of secrets are being kept? (A/n-never been good at summaries, hopefully this one is ok…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the characters, or the storyline, only my own storyline and characters. This Disclaimer is for every chapter that I write. **

**The first chapter will be the only short chapter, the other ones with be longer.**

**Alright enough with my jibber japer (got that from Boston Legal…Haha) on with the story!**

As thunder cracked above them in the steel gray sky, two half-sayians were running through a field on the way to their house. The younger of the two looked toward his older brother as they ran and had to shout through the thunder so he could hear him,

"Big brother, why are we running in the rain if we could just fly home?"

Gohan smirked, "Because we need the exercise and it's cheating if we just fly home every time there's a little rain."

Goten groaned but didn't say anything else on the matter. Gohan took a sneak peek at his brother and had to smile, he knew Goten was starting to enjoy the quiet life ever since dad had come back and Buu was destroyed. Gohan remembered when he was like Goten; after Cell was defeated and dad decided to stay dead, all he wanted to do was enjoy the quiet life. Well that little mistake almost cost him his life when he had fought Buu for the first time. He shook his head, 6 months had passed and he was starting to become like Vegeta; training almost everyday and barely getting any sleep.

His dad wasn't very happy about it, he could still hear what he had told him about a month ago, '_it's not your fault that Buu was resurrected Gohan, it was ok to enjoy the quiet life for those 7 years that I was gone. I know you blame yourself for being weak and not being able to do anything but that doesn't mean that you have to train 24/7 now. Nobody blames you, I most certain don't blame you, so you gotta stop blaming yourself."_

After his dad had told him that, he had promised that he would take it down a notch and not trains so hard. So now all the training that he does is with his little brother, sometimes his dad or Vegeta and whenever Videl wanted a sparring match.

Goten's squeal of happiness when he saw their house a few feet away made Gohan snap out of his thoughts and smile also. He couldn't wait to get inside and enjoy some of his mom's home cooking. When they headed toward the house though, their mom Chi-Chi was standing by the front door with a frying pan in her hands and a scowl on her face.

"Where in the world have you boys been? It is pouring rain and the food that I have worked so hard on is getting cold."

Gohan and Goten gave their mom the signature Son grin and both scratched the back of their heads, "Sorry mom, we were training and lost sight of the time." Gohan answered for the both of them.

"Plus mom, I am sure daddy ate all of the food anyways when we didn't come home to eat it." Goten added nervously

They both flinched when Chi-Chi walked closer and held the frying pan up higher, "I don't want your excuses, coming home late is not acceptable. Plus I made your dad wait until you guys got back before he ate anything. Your poor father is inside right now staring at the food with drool on the corner of his mouth waiting for you guys to come home! Now you have 5 minutes to get inside, dry off and get our butts in those chairs before I take this frying pan to both of your heads, you got that?"

Gohan and Goten nodded their heads before they ran inside.

When Goku heard the front door open, he smiled up at his boys as they blurred past him into their bedroom. He laughed when he saw his wife walking calmly behind them with the frying pan in her hands and a smirk on her face, "That will teach them to get home late." She stated calmly as she sat beside her husband.

"They ran in here so fast, I am surprise they didn't trip on their own feet." Goku laughed as Gohan and Goten ran back into the kitchen and sat down across from their parents. They were both wearing dry clothes but both of their hairs were still soaking wet.

"Sorry dad that you had to wait for us to eat, Goten and I was just too caught up in our training to even notices the time." Gohan said with Goten nodded beside him.

Goku reached for a piece of chicken smiling, "Don't worry about it Gohan, I remember times when I was late sparring with Vegeta while you guys were waiting to eat. Now I know how it feels and it might make me not do it again." He then laughed, "But you never know with me."

Chi-Chi shook her head and rolled her eyes at her husband, she then turned her attention to her two boys, "You two will not take after your father's example you got that?"

Goten and Gohan nodded not saying a word in fear of their mother's frying pan and just started piling food until their plates.

An hour past and the Son family had finished their meal and were not sitting around the living room floor. Goku was on the floor leaning up against the couch with his arm around Chi-Chi who was resting her head on his shoulder. Gohan was sitting on the couch behind them with his legs crossed and Goten's head in his lap while he was stretched out on the couch.

"So dad, you ready for this tournament that's going to be in a few weeks?" Gohan asked with a yawn.

Goku tilted his head back and gave his oldest son a smile, "Yep sure am buddy, and if were lucky we might actually get to finish this one."

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah and maybe the grass will turn purple."

Goku laughed at his son's comment as he put his head back the right way so he was looking at the wall again, "Your right, nothing ever comes easy to us huh?'

"Nope but hey if something does happen, we will be able to take care of it. All of us are a lot stronger than we have ever been."

Goku nodded his head but didn't say anything else on the matter. He really hoped that nothing will happen but knowing who he is and who his friends and family are, something will bound to show up.

Chi-Chi took this moment of silence to look around at her family who all seemed about ready to fall asleep. Gohan was leaning his head against the couch with his eyes barely open. Goten still had his head in his brother's lap, with his eyes actually closed and a soft snore coming from his mouth. Goku was still staring at the wall in front of him and even though he had his eyes wide open; it still looked like he was sleeping.

"Well we should probably all go to bed and get some rest, we are supposing to be going over to Bulma's tomorrow and I don't want any grumpy men accompanying me."

Goku snapped out of his daze when he felt Chi-Chi standing up beside him and gave her a smile as he stood up after her. Gohan waited until his parents were out of the way before he got up off the couch with Goten in his arms. The 3 of them headed toward their bedrooms and before Gohan walked into the one that he shared with Goten, Chi-Chi came over and kissed both of her son's on the forehead.

"Good night son, I'll see you in the morning." She than headed toward her own room and disappeared out of sight.

Goku gave Gohan a smile, said goodnight before he too disappeared into the bedroom.

**A/N: So like I said, short chapter but it is just a way for the readers to get a feel for the story. The other ones will be much, much longer! Trust me there will be drama, action, comedy and of course some love in this story so don't worry! Anyways all you fun loving DBZ fans I hope you enjoy and review! **


End file.
